Meine Katze
by BreatheInEMinor
Summary: Walking home from work one day while musing pessimistically, Gilbert Beilschmidt finds a cat. Not even a cat enthusiast, he takes it home regardless, but what if this cat is more than it seems? PruAus. Hiatus.
1. Cat Found

Gilbert was a lonely man.

He had friends, sure, but he lacked something more. He lacked a special person deep in his heart, to love and to hold, to cherish-

Fuck that shit, Love is for pussies.

Gilbert Beilschmidt liked being alone. It was fun, and much more awesome than being in a relationship! Especially marriage. There was no chance in Hell that he'd get married.

Gilbert took long steps, walking home from his crappy job of 9-5, 6 days a week, at some froofy French restaurant owned by his friend. Home, his dingy, one bedroom apartment that was way too overpriced for the rat problems. Joy.

The albino grimaced at his Hell of a life, shoving his hands in his pockets. He blinked as something hit his nose, then his cheek.

Fuck, it was raining.

He pulled the hood of his red jacket up, trying to hurry home as quickly as his long legs would take him. The rain started to come down heavier, making it nearly impossible for the albino's red eyes to see more than even a few feet in front of him.

"..meow..."

What the shit? Gilbert looked up, which was mildly pointless by the thickness of the rainfall. At the sound's repeat, he stopped. Why the Hell he was stopping for some probably rabies infested animal, he had no clue.

"..maa...ow..."

With a look of genuine concern, the young man wandered into an alleyway of New York City at damn near midnight, for some animal that was probably dying of various diseases. What he found in that alley was not what he suspected.

Battered and beaten, was a small dark cat, its fur seemingly black. Drenched to the bone, the kitten didn't appear to be moving at all, and this worried Gilbert greatly.

As much as Gilbert hated cats, he actually felt bad for the thing.

There was no way he could take it home, and he doubted that animals were allowed in his lease. The albino looked into the striking violet eyes of the cat and knew he had to. It's not like they ever inspected his apartment for animals, and cats don't make _that_ much noise, right? Riiiight?

So with that thought, he picked up the animal, surprised to find that the animal was actually moving, and extremely light. Not moving exactly, but shaking, a lot like a certain teenager he knew. The cat, who was in such a state of terror, did not fight him, thankfully. Tucking the dark furred cat under his arm, he began running home again.

* * *

Once he had arrived home, out of the rain, and given the cat a nice bath, he was surprised to find it wasn't black, but a deep chestnut brown furred cat. The cat was a boy, also.

Gilbert idly pet the animal, staring at its violet eyes some more, thinking.

"...What should I call you?" he mumbled to the cat, "Gilkitten?"

The brown mess of fur hissed at him, seemingly displeased by this idea. Gilbert flinched, eyes widening slightly. He scowled.

"Okay, okay! Maybe not that..." Gilbert sighed, "Fritz? Berlitz?"

Each name he listed off, the cat seemed displeased, choosing to ignore Gilbert in favor of licking his fur shiny and neatly in place, priming himself.

"What a sissy animal..." the man murmured, staring at the cat in slight disbelief, "You need a pansy name, like..."

He stared at the cat, thinking seriously for a few minutes before he shot up. Snapping his fingers, he grinned.

"I got it!" he nodded; sure this name wouldn't failed, "Roderich! That's a real aristocratic name, or some shit..."

The cat did not seem upset at this, almost happy. Maybe he liked the name after all? Gilbert laughed happily.

"Good! You like it..." he mumbled, petting the cat. Gilbert smiled lightly; maybe this wouldn't be too hard...

* * *

In the next few days, when Gilbert was idly petting Roderich some more, he noticed something odd. One piece of the cat's fur on his head stood up, curling back slightly. No matter what he did to flatten the curl, it wouldn't stay down, and Roderich did not seem to be pleased anytime he chose to mess with the curl in the first place.

"What the fuck is with this thing..." he said one day, when he was playing with the lock of fur. The cat beneath his hand shook lightly, making at odd noise, before it swat at his hand. Gilbert jumped in surprise, grabbing his hand with his other, looking at the scratches, which were bleeding lightly.

"Fucking stupid cat!" he growled, kicking the thing before stalking off into the bathroom to put peroxide on the cuts. The albino grumbled under his breath as he pulled the bottle of antiseptic out of the medicine cabinet, holding his hand over the sink and pouring the clear liquid onto it. Biting his tongue at the light sting, he looking up into the mirror, staring at himself. "Why the fuck did I bring that thing home? Oh yeah, because I felt bad for it."

He kicked the cabinet under the sink in a random burst of anger, jumping slightly at a loud scurrying noise. "Eh..?"

Gilbert looked to see the backside of Roderich, scamping away down the hall in alarm at the man's sudden outburst.

"Oops..." he murmured, feeling a pang of guilt that he had scared the cat. Gilbert sighed, putting a large Band-Aid over the cuts and putting the brown bottle away. He stepped out of the bathroom, looking to where Roderich ran and sighed. Well shit.

"Err... Roddy?" the albino called into the room, looking around his bedroom as he took a few tentative steps inside. Gilbert quickly spotted the cat, which was hiding in a mess of covers, quivering in fear. He walked over to the lump, pulling the sheets off of him, and picked up the cat.

"I'm..." he flushed slightly, looking away from the cat in embarrassment; he was too awesome for this, "I'm sorry." There. He said it. Though why he was expecting the cat to understand him, he didn't have the faintest clu-

Gilbert blinked, looking down at the cat in his hands curiously. Roderich was... licking his hand, purring quietly. He smiled, lying on his bed and sitting the brown cat on top of his chest. Gilbert pet Roderich, scratching behind his ears, earning a happy mew from the cat. The albino laughed.

"You can sleep with me tonight.." he mumbled, feeling his eyelids grow heavy as he began to doze off, snorting as the bundle of fur curled up on his chest and fell asleep also, still purring.


	2. And Lost

A/N: You guys, just because I got TWO reviews for this in under an hour of my posting it, you guys get an early update! Thank you, so very much for you're reviews, and even for just reading it!

_lunareclipse3_: Thank you for being my first reviewer of this story! Also, thank you, though I don't think you'll be saying that for long. Especially with this chapter... B-but I'll make up for it! Though, about your question, I don't want to spoil it, so you'll have to wait to find out!

_Gat_: Anonymous review, bawww. But that's okay! I appreciate your taking the time to review regardless. Roddy... seems well behaved, but next chapter should change your mind a bit. Oh, yes, things are definitely not as they appear, aha.

_too-lazy-to-log-in_: Here's more, dear! And nonono, it's **not** beastiality, don't fret!

_adorable_: Ahh, why did it make you laugh? ;; But thank you, I'm sure he'd love to cuddle up with you too! Well, maybe not if Gilbo was there...

_KyuuketsukiNekko_: Danke~ You'll have to see what happens, though. I'll keep it a secret until the very end!

Read on!

* * *

On a particularly cold day in November, Gilbert came back to his apartment from work to find it broken into, door wide open.

He expected something like that to happen because of the bad neighborhood he lived in. Out of all his stuff, a lot of it worth more money than he should have, he found everything in its place. As he walked down the hall to his room, he realized something.

Roderich was nowhere to be found.

The albino searched the apartment frantically, looking for the cat that had somehow in the last few weeks become so dear to him, but to no luck. As he settled into bed numbly, he realized that the brown mess of fur was gone forever.

It rained that night.

* * *

On random occasions, Gilbert wondered if the cat was okay. Was Roderich dead yet? Freezing in the cold? Was he suffering in an alleyway again?

After the twenty-third time of checking _that_ alley, he gave up. Gave up thinking about it.

He still felt guilty.

* * *

Sometime in late December, Gilbert found himself spending time with his two best friends, Francis and Antonio, quite a lot. He'd nearly forgotten the long lost cat's place in his life, though he'd never forget those sharp violet eyes.

As Christmas came nearer, the trio of friends tried to decide what to get each other. Noticing their friend's unhappiness at the loss of the cat, they wanted to get him a new one, even though Gilbert refused, saying that he didn't want any other cat.

On Christmas, Gilbert went to Francis' house, where they celebrated with Antonio and his boyfriend, Romano, Francis and his two younger siblings, Michelle and Matthew, who he treated as children. Gilbert came alone, solemn as he used to celebrate this holiday with everyone and his younger brother, Ludwig, before the accident.

Romano and Gilbert shared a sympathetic look as they lit two candles and prayed for Ludwig and Feliciano, wishing them happiness and good luck where they were.

They all sat in silence before Gilbert cracked a comment, earning himself a swat from Romano, and the air became less tense.

It was time to open presents.

* * *

Antonio got Romano a book of coupons for kisses, Romano got Antonio a tomato juicer, and a knuckle sandwich for his gift.

Francis got Matthew a new hockey stick, and Michelle a very large stuffed fish, to replace the old one she'd worn down over time. The two children had chipped in together to buy Francis a bottle of cologne that was imported from France and two roses. The French man had cried at the display of thoughtfulness, and wished he had gotten more for the two.

Gilbert got Antonio a gift card to Romano's Macaroni Grill, if only to piss off the Italian, Romano a gift card to his favorite pizza place, Francis a box of condoms which he discreetly had already placed them in his room. For Matthew he gave the little Canadian boy a plush polar bear, which the small child proceeded to name "Kumajirou" for some odd reason, though the name changed each time he said it. For Michelle, he got her several new ribbons for her pigtails.

Gilbert did not expect gifts in return, and usually asked for others not to give him gifts, though Francis and Antonio persisted in getting him something anyways every time.

The two left the room for a few minutes, leaving Gilbert alone with Romano, Matthew, and Michelle. They sat in silence, before Romano cleared his throat, grabbing the albino's attention.

"...it's been almost four years, Gilbert."

Gilbert was confused for a moment, before it clicked. He meant four years since the accident.

"Yeah. Next month..." he frowned, staring at his hands, the slowly fading scars on his hand from the night with Roderich. Fading, like his memory of the feline. Gilbert was no fool, runaways rarely came back, and the cat had been gone for two months now.

"I think it's time we got over it. You need to celebrate your birthday again."

Gilbert shook his head. The cat was probably dead.

"Nein. I promised to never celebrate it again."

"Gilbert..."

He wondered how Roderich had died. Hit by a car?

"I said no. It's not like my birthday is that important anyways."

"Stupid bastard..." the brunette Italian grumbled, crossing his arms and walking off from Gilbert.

Or maybe he was chased down by a dog or larger cat and killed, eaten for food. Animals were that desperate, weren't they?

Francis speaking Gilbert's name in his thick accent caught his attention from his thoughts, and he turned around slowly to face them.

He was met with large violet eyes.


	3. Nature's Routine

A/N: Long time no update. Sorry about that guys. I'll be honest, I slacked. I'm going to work to get you the next update soon, tho, okay?

_lunareclipse3_: I'm sorry! It's all for plot's sake, tho.

_should-log-in-sometime_: ..P-pff- I'm sorryyy. Like I said, it's for the sake of the plot...

_saddening_: Meep. You're write-in name worries me. Don't be saddd.

_KleineVogel_: I know where you live, woman.

_just another fma fan_: Thank you! I try very hard to keep them in character. Though I hope Gilbert doesn't come off as OOC in this chapter...

_yi-chan_: Thank you..! I do love Catstria. He's so cute!

_The Phantom Devil: _Ja... I wish there was more of it, he's so darling!

_Phamenia: _Aha, you'll see. Just wait!

Read on!

* * *

Francis and Antonio had searched the seventh animal shelter when they found him, learning that the cat had managed to get from Gilbert's apartment, to the other side of the city in Central Park. How the cat had survived was besides them, but the fact that they found him, Roderich, the cat that Gilbert, hater of cats, was so head over heels for. It was a miracle.

A Christmas miracle.

When Gilbert saw the brown cat, looked into it's eyes, and _knew_ this was the cat, he cried. For the first time in almost four years, the albino cried. Tears spilling from his striking red eyes, the man picked up the cat, it's violet eyes staring at him curiously. Gilbert hugged the cat to his body tightly, sobbing happily, a large smile spread across his face, and he decided that this was the best Christmas ever. Even better than his first Christmas after the Berlin wall had fallen, and Ludwig was born, and they were a happy family, before his mother passed, then his father, and eventually his dear younger brother. After all the loss he'd been through, losing this cat had somehow been the worse, and finding Roderich had brought him so much peace with his heart that he thought, maybe, he would celebrate his birthday again. Maybe.

* * *

Roderich took no time in getting back to their previous routine. Waking up Gilbert at 6 AM for food, getting thrown off the bed on the first three attempts, but persistently returning. By the seventh attempt, Roderich had the Prussian awake, barely, but at least having him awake enough to put food in his bowl, which was all he wanted. Then Gilbert would feed himself, and start to get showered and ready for work. It took him even longer to get ready since getting Roderich because in some weird way, the cat did not like the amount of body hair he owned. So to please the cat, for some odd reason, he shaved his arms and legs, and his face if he deemed it needy of a shave.

Then Gilbert left for work, and wouldn't come home until almost six o'clock, leaving Roderich to laze around the apartment and nap on numerous occasions until his master returned. Which meant he was bored and usually kind of hungry.

So everyday he invaded the counter tops and cabinets, looking for food, creating a large mess of fallen boxes and foods. Never did he go after the rats in the apartment, finding them disgusting and unsanitary. One day during his food search, he managed to open the refrigerator, finding many foods for him to eat, nothing too fancy, unless it was in a black box. Generally he went for the black boxes, finding them full of leftover foods, like crab, chicken, and salmon. As much as he feared the sea creatures, they were delicious once dead.

Though, for some reason, every time Gilbert came home when he at the food from the black boxes, he was angry. He didn't like it when Gilbert got angry with him. So every time he ate from the black boxes, he hid when Gilbert came home. He hid somewhere new each time so Gilbert didn't find him as quickly. It was like a game!

"Roddy, I'm hom… aw, shit, cat!" the albino groaned, throwing his apron onto the couch and stomping into his kitchen. He assessed the damage, closing the fridge and picking up the take home box. Stepping out of the kitchen, his glared, eyes sweeping the room.

"Roderich, where are you? Come out you little bitch!" he snarled, searching his apartment for the cat. Roderich quivered from his hiding spot under the sink, realizing Gilbert was really mad at him.

"Dammit, Roderich. Don't you fucking hide from me!" Gilbert shouted from the hallway, slamming his fist into the wall. "I swear, when I find you, you're going to regret it, you little fucker.."

Roderich ducked his head into himself, curling into a ball. His shaking increased when Gilbert opened the cabinet doors.

The Prussian glared fiercely at the cat, grabbing him by his nape and pulling him roughly from under the sink.

"You little shit, why the fuck do you keep getting into the food? You hide each time, so you have to know it's wrong!" he barked, walking into the main room.

Gilbert picked up the cat's leash, clipping it on the Roderich's collar. Kicking open the front door, he stepped outside, tying the leash in a knot around a post and dropping the brown-furred cat to the ground.

"You sleep here from now on," and went back inside, slamming the front door.

Roderich whimpered, sitting in front of the door and staring up at it, waiting for his master to open it and let him back in.

He waited all night.

* * *

Gilbert was late for work the next day, not having Roderich to wake him up. He was in such a hurry to make it to work that he didn't feed the cat. He came home from work angry at being kept later as punishment for being late, so angry that he didn't feed Roderich before he went to sleep. He didn't even acknowledge the cat.

This pattern repeated for two weeks, and each night Roderich waited for Gilbert to open the door, feed him, acknowledge him, love him.

Each night, he was disappointed.

* * *

On January the 18th, Gilbert's birthday, Roderich disappeared again. The leash wasn't broken, wasn't cut, just there. He had been released. Someone had unhooked him.

And then, Gilbert realized, that someone had saved him. He remembered how much he neglected the small cat. For almost three weeks he did not feed or water the cat. He didn't give the cat any attention. He hurt Roderich. Left him to die while he wallowed in hate for what? Some stupid food? Gilbert disgusted himself.

He didn't eat for three weeks to punish himself.


	4. Sissy Frogs

A/N: Sorry for the wait. I'll reply to reviews next update, I'm trying to get this to you all before I procrastinate more. Here you go, guys.

Enjoy!

* * *

On a nice day in March, Gilbert visited Ludwig and Feliciano's graves. He sat at the graves, speaking his life, whispering his prayers, and leaving his flowers. When he stood up to leave, he spotted an animal behind Ludwig's gravestone. He moved to remove it if it was dead, or shoo it away if it was not.

It was Roderich, still wearing his collar. Gilbert stared at the sleeping cat, in disbelief, and confusion. Disbelief for his luck at constantly being reunited with this cat, confusion at why the cat was at Ludwig's grave, of all places.

"How.." Gilbert shook his head, deciding not to question God, and just picked up the cat, holding him close to his body. "Dankeschön, mein Gott.."

The albino gave another silent prayer before he started his walk home.

* * *

"Err.. M-mister Braginski, sir.." a young teen stuttered, looking at the man he was addressing nervously.

"Da, Raivis?" the "Mister Braginski" questioned, speaking in a thick Russian accent.

"Ah... I-I do believe th-there is an tenant.." he mumbled, feeling like a dirty person for ratting Gilbert out, "that.. hasn't been following code."

It's not his fault that he was telling on the albino. He tried releasing the cat so that it ran away and the problem could be avoided, but he had somehow found the cat again and his plan had been ruined! Besides, he had to tell Ivan. If the man found out he was keeping it a secret, well... he didn't want to know what the Russian would do.

"Oh? Well, I'll just have to.. punish them, won't I?" the large man smirked.

Raivis shivered and instantly regretted ratting Gilbert out.

* * *

Gilbert had been lounging on the couch on his day off, petting Roderich idly, when he heard a knock on the door. Snapping up quickly, picking up Roderich, he darted to stow the cat away in the bathtub.

"O-one minute!" he called, wetting his hair and grabbing a towel, draping it over his shoulders and closing the bathroom door. Gilbert approached the door, opening it to reveal the large Russian on the other side, smiling down brightly at him.

"Ah, privyet, Beilschmidt," he said happily, though his smile was menacing.

"Ahh.. Hey.. Do you need something, Mr. Braginski?" he asked, despising that he had to be so polite with the tall man.

"I've had a few complaints that you.. have an animal here."

Gilbert's eyes widened, staring up at Ivan in surprise.

"An animal? Why would I have a pet?"

"I do not know, but I would hope that you are not lying, da? That would be.. unfortunate," the man spoke calmly, making Gilbert more nervous.

"N-nein. I'm not lying," he said with confidence, almost convincing himself, "is it because I smell like one? Or that animal fur?

"if it's the fur, I have to explain. My friend, Francis, I believe you know him… Well, you see, he has a pet cat, stupid little thing, and he has me watch it on occasion. Just sends me home with it, and I bring it back to work with me," he lied through his teeth, hoping it was convincing.

"Well, Beilschmidt, I'll have you know, that animals aren't allowed _at all_, even if you're.. "catsitting." So please inform you friend, ah, Francis, was it?, that you are not permitted to have that animal on this property."

"Ah.. All right, sir," he nodded, smiling weakly, "I'll pay him a visit and tell him right now."

"Ah, good, good!" the Russian laughed, patting Gilbert on the shoulder, turning to leave, "sorry about this mess, Beilschmidt."

"Oh, it's no problem."

"Da."

And with that Ivan left, and Gilbert hurried to the bathroom, grabbing Roderich and hurrying out of his apartment to Francis' place.

He didn't know that Ivan was watching him from around the corner.

* * *

"...Zo, vhat ju are trying to tell muah es, ey 'ave to watch ze cat for 'ow long?"

"Uhh... A few weeks.. M-maybe a month?"

"...ar' ju kidding me?"

"Franciiiiis.. C'mon, man! It would mean a lot to me!"

"Ar' ju, Gelbert Beilschmedt, begging muah?"

"N-no. Prussians don't beg, sissy frogs do-"

"Gelbert!" Francis snapped, glaring at his friend, "ju ar' bad at ze convencing of people.. Mon dieu..."

"Er.. E-es tut mir leid, freund. I didn't mean it."

Francis sighed, shaking his head. What he did for his friends, mon dieu, he was amazing. They just asked, and asked, and asked, and he just gave, and gave, and gave. No "thank you", "you're a pal", or "oh Francis you helped me so much, here take my virginity" at all. They didn't appreciate his gropes‑‑er, help at all. His help! His appropriate, very pleasing, help.

Gilbert stared at Francis, looking him deep in the eyes. His bottom lip slowly jutted out, and his eyes became larger. The Prussian took a sheepish pose, eyes starting to become soupy. The male made a "manly" whimpering noise. Francis frowned, glaring at the man. This was stupid, and pathetic. If he thought this was going to work, he was surely mista—Gilbert tilted his head slightly to the right and Francis caved.

"…Fine! Ey'll watch ze st'hpid caht!" he sighed, throwing up his hands in exasperation. Gilbert cheered, throwing up his arms in excitement, then hugged the Frenchman.

"Dankedankedankedanke!" Gilbert said quickly, hurrying off to get Roderich before the blonde could change his mind.  
"We… ju bette' be t'ankful…" Francis grumbled, burying his face in his palm.


End file.
